Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for labeling and stacking objects, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a method and apparatus for automatically labeling flower pot covers and stacking labeled flower pot covers.
The present invention resides in a method and apparatus for automatically labeling and stacking objects, such as flower pot covers wherein the flower pot covers have an outer surface, an open upper end and a retaining space openly communicating with the open upper end. Broadly, the apparatus provides continuous conveyor motion between a first conveyor having a plurality of spatially disposed support assemblies and a second conveyor having a plurality of spatially disposed chutes. Movement of the first and second conveyors along their respective travel paths is synchronized and the second conveyor is positioned so that a portion of the travel path of the second conveyor overlaps the travel path of the first conveyor.
Each of the support assemblies is selectively moveable between a retracted position and an extended position; and each of the chutes is provided with an open lower end and an object receiving space. Thus, when each of the plurality of support assemblies having the flower pot covers supported thereon is selectively aligned with the open lower end of one of the plurality of chutes, the support assembly is moved to the extended position whereby the flower pot cover is inserted into the object receiving space of the chute via the open lower end of the chute. The support assembly is thereafter moved from the extended position to the retracted position resulting in disengagement of the flower pot cover from the support assembly so that the flower pot cover is supported within the object receiving space of the chute. Continuous operation of the machine results in a nested stack of flower pot covers in the object receiving space of each chute. Once a nested stack of flower pot covers is provided, the nested stack of flower pot covers is removed from the object receiving space of each of the chutes.
As the first conveyor travels along its travel path and prior to encountering the overlapping portion of the travel path of the second conveyor, each of the support assemblies secured to the first conveyor is sequentially moved through a first detection station for determining the presence of the flower pot cover on the support assembly, a second detection station for determining the location of the support assembly having the flower pot cover thereon and a labeling station. When it is determined that the flower pot cover is positioned on the support assembly and the support assembly has reached a predetermined location, a label is automatically applied to the outer surface of the flower pot cover prior to being aligned with one of the chutes supported on the second conveyor.